Seeing Isn't Always Beliving
by Luminesyra
Summary: "I can't see you. I can't see anything. I'm blind." Kira Caecus,a girl Jack has known when she was eleven up and vanished one day without a trace. Now, he has been reunited with his friend, but the cost of both her sight and family had seemed to have taken its toll in the girl.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jack smiled down at the masses of children that scurried about on the ground below him. Snowballs flew through the air at random, and they would laugh whenever hit, flinging balls of their own.

Occasionally, the excitement would wean off a bit, however, that was quickly remedied by a few well-placed spheres of snow, seemingly coming out of nowhere. The bits of magic they had spread like a plague of joy, quickly infecting the others and re-igniting the playful atmosphere.

However, the fun did not extend to all.

Eyes of the purest azure zeroed in on a small girl huddled against the side of the school building trying desperately to avoid the bits of powdered ice that showered the air. It seemed in vain, though, for every so often, one of the children would approach her with handfuls of snow, pelting the shivering girl with much more force than necessary.

"Aw, c'mon, Kira! It's just a little snow! Gonna go hide behind your stupid fairy tales?" One boy mocked, a nasty edge to his tone.

"Just leave me alone, Trey!" she shouted, but the boy just laughed.

"Or what? Is the Easter Bunny gonna do something? Or maybe Santa Clause! No, you're just a stupid little girl who won't grow up." he said, before returning to the snowball fight.

Jack's brows furrowed. The winds shifted beneath them as they carried him gently to the girl. He landed a few feet away from her, when she sat curled with her head resting on her knees. He heard a light sniffle.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He was rather surprised when she lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes reflecting tears she was trying hard to not let fall.

"Oh, um... yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, trying to be subtle in swallowing back her emotions.

"Are you sure? That guy said some pretty mean stuff." He said, crouching down to her level.

"Yeah, that's just Trey. He's always saying mean stuff like that. Almost everyone does, but I try to just ignore it." she told him.

"That's good. You can't let people get to you like that, um, what's your name? I'm pretty sure it's not Kid, because that would be pretty strange." She giggled and he grinned.

"My name's Kira Caecus. What's your name?" Kira asked.

"My name is Jack Frost." he said, ruffling her short, brown hair.

Her eyes widened when he told her. "Wait, you mean like the Jack Frost that nips people's noses?" she asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Yep, that's me." He reached out and lightly touched the tip of her nose, bringing forth a gasp from her when a thin layer of frost blossomed beneath his finger.

"Hey, don't nip me!" she laughed, playfully pushing his hand away.

"But I'm Jack Frost! I bring the snow and nip the noses of little girls so they aren't sad anymore!" he protested.

Her grin faded ever so slightly, and she said, "I'm not all that sad. I'm used to people teasing me, so it doesn't usually bother me."

"Well, it seemed to bother you when that Trey kid was making fun of you for believing it fairy tales." he pointed out.

"Yeah, well he's wrong. I mean, you're here, right!" she said, gesturing to him.

"Well, I hope so, because if I'm not, then you must be crazy and I'm a hallucination." he said, but she didn't cheer up like he hoped she would. In fact, it had the opposite effect.

"Everyone already thinks I'm crazy. I mean, I'm eleven, and I still think people like Santa and the Easter Bunny are real." she said, looking down.

"Hey, no, they're just being mean." he said quickly. "In fact, you're right, they _are_ real, and so are the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. I know them."

At that, she brightened. "Really? Can I meet them?!"

He chuckled. "I'll have to see. I'm sure Tooth would love to meet you, Sandy too, but I'll have to get back to you on the others."

"Oh, okay. But I can meet the Tooth Fairy and Sandman?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. I just need to know where your house is, so I know where to find you." he said.

"Oh, I live in that house across from the old antique shop, the one painted that funny color of blue that my dad loves, but my mom and I think is ugly." Kira directed, and Jack chuckled again as he stood.

"Okay, thanks. I'll come and see you really soon, hopefully with some friends." he told her.

"Promise?" She also stood, looking at him with wide eyes of warm teak.

"I promise, Kira."

(*)

Winds buffeted Jack through the air as he flew to Kira's house, now painted a more subtle beige. He landed on the overhang just below her bedroom window at its rear, a light green curtain that hadn't been there before drawn closed.

He tapped his staff against the glass, waiting a few minutes, before realizing no one was there. He circled to the front of the house, but was met with the same silence.

"Where could she-" he stopped when he saw the picketed sign in her front yard, the bolded _For Sale_ leaving a knot in his stomach. Not wanting to believe the evidence, he circled the house until he found a window without a curtain or blinds, peering inside.

His heart sank at the flat expanse of empty space.

"She's gone." he whispered. When he had left just six months ago, the house had been a warm, lively place. Kira's parents and younger brother had all lived there, she and her sibling getting along surprisingly well.

But why had she left? Surely not because she had wanted to.

Curious, he began flying around the house again, to see if, by chance, there was some sign as to why she would have left.

At first, he didn't seem to be finding anything. After a while, though, he noticed some rather odd things. All of the windows on the upper story were new, as well a few on the bottom, and the entire roof was brand-new. In the rooms he could see into, all of the floors had been replaced and the walls had been repaired of their small, thin cracks and repainted. Most of the furnishings and appliances were also different.

Why fix up the old house, just to leave it?

He looked at the for sale sign again, seeing was slightly faded, so it had been there a good few months. So she had only moved a month or two after he had left for the summer.

He wondered if she had any way to contact him. She had already met all of the other Guardians, except North, so maybe Tooth would be able to find her.

He gave the abandoned one last look, before taking to the skies, wondering if he would ever see the quiet, but bright, girl ever again.


	2. Blind Reunion

**Alright, here is where the official Author's Note will be.**

**This is the second Rise of the Guardians story I've ever written, the first being called Cold Insanity. It became much more popular than I could have ever imagined it to be, hitting over ninety reviews in about three weeks. Seeing that, I though I might see if that was purely by chance, or if people are actually interested in my writing, so I have decided to start this story as well. Updates(I hope) will alternate between this story and Cold Insanity, if I get good feedback on this one, however, if it ends up like my others, where it took me three months to get seven reviews(granted, they were written in obscure categories like Green Lantern: The Animated Series, but still), it will become a side project will updates hitting probab ly once or twice a month.**

**So, feedback would be greatly appreciated if you like this story, because it's your response to it that determines if I update. Yes, I'm talking to you, shadow readers. I need y'all to review, or you'll be waiting a while to know what heppens next.**

**So, without further ado...**

Wind danced through Jack's colorless hair as he skimmed the clouds. He was nearing Burgess for his annual return to bring the snow to the Northern Hemisphere. Granted, he could make it snow across half of the world in a matter of seconds, but he preferred to stay in his first home whenever he could. It also gave him the chance to visit Jamie, the boy who had saved them all three years ago, and was the first person to ever believe in him.

The dots on the horizon grew and sharpened into buildings and houses as he came upon the town. Kids were already running about, wrapped in thick layers of clothing to ward off the cold of the year's first snowfall.

A few small snowball fights had begun, and with a few icy blue encouraging shots, it quickly became one massive battle. Jack grinned at the delighted shrieks of the children when the powdered ice collided with their faces.

Once the kids were thoroughly engaged in the snowball fight, the young Guardian gave the forest a sideways glance, a note of sadness creeping through the euphoria of the snow day. His feet left the ground, and a light breeze propelled him through the trees.

He dodged outcropping branches easily, making his way to the pond he, in a sense, considered his home. It was there he became who he was, and it was there he had sacrificed everything to save the one person that mattered most.

The gently bobbing water was now in sight, not yet frozen, as snow had only begun to fall that day. He briefly considered freezing the surface, but decided against it. In an offhand way, he considered the pond sacred grounds, of sorts. He wanted nature to take its course on its waters with no interference from him.

He passed a tree with several low cropping branches that made good hand and foot hold, then stopped short. Had there been a flash of color? Unsure, he turned back to the tree.

Sitting high up in the branches was a small figure, a girl by the looks of it.

Curious, he floated up to her, and saw her eyes downcast and her hands twitched in her lap. Upon closer inspection, he saw a black and white checked bit of paper being folded again and again, the edges not always quite meeting up.

Her chocolate hair was thick and shiny, and bangs that hung just past her chin concealed her face, and Jack wondered how she could see what she was doing.

His head tilted as he squinted at her hazy features, eyes widening when he recognized them. He hovered next to her, and waited to see if she would look up. However, his spirits went from soaring to sinking when she did not react. He was only a couple of feet from her, so there was no way she could have missed him.

His ecstatic grin faded and the joy drained from his features, having finally found her after six years, only for her to no longer believe in him. He dropped to the branch, and rather heavily despite his natural grace.

One could only imagine his surprise when the soft whisper of her fingers against the paper ceased the moment he hit the branch, and her shoulders tensed.

"Who's there?" her voice was low, but clear, and it was as if she had never been gone. He wondered why she didn't recognize him, it's not like his appearance would have changed any.

"Kira, don't you recognize me?" he asked, afraid her age had some effect on her ability to see him.

Her fingers slackened on the folded paper, and as it fluttered from her fingers, he saw there was actually an intricate, though rough, pattern to the folds.

"J-Jack? Is that you?" she asks hesitantly.

"You remember me!" he breather excitedly.

"Yes. Of course I do." she said softly.

A ray of confusion managed to slip through his happiness at his rediscovered friend. "If you remember me, why didn't you recognize me?"

It was a moment before she answered. "Because I can't see you."

Worry washed over him once more that a fading belief caused her to no longer be able to see him. "If you believe you can see me, than you will be able to." he said as encouragingly as he could.

By this point, he noticed she hadn't even glanced up from her lap to look for him. He was about to ask her why she hadn't, but a single breathy laugh escaped her lips and she spoke.

"I wish it were that simple, Jack. I can't see you. I can't see anything." She finally looks up, hair still mostly covering her face. "I'm blind."

Jack blinks, more confused than ever, but before he can do anything, she reached up to brush the hair from her eyes, revealing their soft caramel color to have a thin film over them. He looks at her eyes in shock, the fog so thin, someone wouldn't notice it unless they were looking for it. However, despite their warm sparkle that was still there, her gaze was unfocused and blank.

"Wait, you're..." he trails off, hesitant to finish, but she offers him a small smile, saying,

"Blind, yes. Go ahead and say it, it's not like you're going to offend me." she tells him wanly.

"Okay, you're... blind," he manages to say. "But what happened? The last time I saw you, you could see."

It was a few minutes before she answered. "Long story short, my house caught on fire, bad wiring or something stupid like that, and I ended up trapped. By the time I got out, I was unconscious and had permanent damage to my optic nerves from the smoke, which left me without sight." she said, obviously not wanting to elaborate, but Jack wasn't quite ready to let it drop.

"Wait, that's it? Just a short explanation for the reason I've seen you for the first time in six years, but you can't see me? What about your family? Where did this fire start?" Questions tumbled from his lips faster than he could cut them off, only managing when her head dropped once more.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not much to go off of, but I don't want to go into all of the details. As for my family... I was the lucky one to only be blind." she whispered, and guilt spread through his chest when he saw the glint on water on her cheek, then remorse in realization of what it meant.

"Oh my god, Kira, I'm-" but she cut him off.

"Don't say you're sorry." she said, her voice surprisingly sharp. "I know you're just trying to be nice, but I don't want pity."

Jack raised an eyebrow, taken aback. "I wasn't offering pity, I was offering condolences."

"Well, if you don't mind, I would rather you didn't. I'm so sick of people saying they're sorry, when they don't understand at all." her voice held a note of bitterness to it, and she rose from her place.

Jack took a step forward intending to help her get out of the tree, but she held up her hand when she felt the branch shift.

"No, I don't want your help. I'm not a cripple and I don't want to be treated like one. I can get down myself." She paused a moment, before saying, "Thanks for wanting to help, but I don't need it. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I'm just so sick of people treating me like an invalid." Her head tilted down and the toe of her boot pushed a bit of snow from the branch as a thin layer had formed.

He smiled a bit, admiring her determination. "Don't be sorry, you're right. If I know you like I think I do, if you needed help, you would ask for it."

"Well, then you must not know me all that well. If I would have needed help getting out of the tree, I wouldn't have climbed it to begin with." She said, smiling a bit.

Jack chuckled, knowing she was right. Her hand reached out to firmly grasp a branch, and she stepped onto the one below the branch she had been perched on. He watched warily as she carefully made her way down. Her movements were firm and sure, assuring him that she had climbed this tree many times before and knew where the branches were, and moved at a reasonably good pace, but was by no means swift.

About a minute later, her feet touched the ground, snow crunching lightly at it began to thicken. He floated next to her, still smiling. She didn't even let something like lack of vision hinder her.

Kira reached around the trunk, her fingers lightly brushing the rough bark until they grasped the smooth handle of the white cane. Jack watched with a twinge of sadness as her hand slipped through the loop on the end and held it in front of her.

"So, where-" started, but cut himself off when she jumped and he was nearly hit by her cane as she spun around.

"Whoa!" She gasped, then sighed. "Okay, Jack, just a tip. Please don't hover in the air around me if I know you're there before you talk, because I don't actually know where you are."

At that, he dropped to the ground, then said, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind, but if you don't mind me asking, what difference does it make? I don't see how it would make any difference."

"Well, I don't _see_ why, either, per se." she smirked. "But if you're not touching the ground, I don't know where you are. After I lost my sight, things like my hearing and touch got a lot sharper. If you walk next to me, I can hear where you step, so it usually doesn't startle me if someone starts talking to me, because I know where they are. Otherwise, it's this weird, disembodied voice." she explained.

"Okay, got it." he said, thinking over her words. "Does this mean you have a lot of experience with disembodied voices talking to you?" he asked, cracking a grin.

"Not in the sense of a Winter Spirit I've known since I was eleven talking to me, but more in the sense of when I'm sitting with a group of people, and someone I've been sitting next to for a while tries to talk to me. Same concept." she said, the tip of her cane lightly touching the ground making sure she didn't run into a tree or something.

The cane tapped an exposed tree root, and Kira stepped to the side to avoid it. For several minutes, it was quiet.

"For the love of god, Jack, just spit it out." she said, sighing.

He glanced at her curiously, before speaking. "Uhm, well, I was wondering if you'd had a hard time adjusting. It's a pretty big thing to lose you sight."

There was a slight falter in the methodical sweep of her cane as the question hung heavily in the air. "Well, yes and no. Yes, in the sense that, during the first couple of months, I ran into almost everything, even with the cane. Every morning, I would wake up and hope like hell it was just a bad dream, and every morning I open my eyes to more darkness. Everyone treats me like some kind of retard, and I mean that literally. They talk to me more slowly than normal people do, thinking that they're being 'clear' " Her fingers flicked the air quotes. "But I can hear awefully well for that to be neccesary. I end up That Blind Girl to everyone, and people still tease me about my belief, saying I should ask Santa for my sight back."

She sighed once more. "But no, in the sense that even though I'm blind, I don't actually have a problem seeing. I can hear where almost everything is around me, and, depending upon where I am, I can feel where it is, too." Jack opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but she spoke again before he could. "I know you're about to ask what I mean, because everyone does. You know how I realized you were there, but only after you landed on the branch? I could feel the vibrations from the branch moving beneath me when you touched it, the same way I knew you were stepping towards me when I was climbing down from the tree." She stopped walking and turned to face were he stood, eyes still downcast. "I'm sorry I acted like that. It just hits a nerve when people try to help me, like I'm a little child that need careful watching. Usually, I won't get myself into anything I can't get myself out of." She grinned, "Including a tree."

Jack grinned back, even though she couldn't see it. "I take it that should be my big hint not to underestimate you?" he asked wryly.

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie?" she teased, before walking foreward again. The park was still a good ways out, the edge of the trees still not in Jack's sight.

"Y'know, it's a long way back. I could fly you to the edge of the forest." he offered, and she stopped again.

She smiled softly. "That's very nice of you, Jack, but I would rather walk. I wouldn't be able to feel the ground."

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I don't think I would be, since I can't actually see how high up I am. More like, I don't know where the ground is, and to an extent, it's the only solid, stable thing I can see. I mean, I don't _see_ it, but I feel it, and that's how I see it... crap. If I'm confusing myself, then I know I've confused you." she said sheepishly.

"Not really. your're afraid of what you don't know is there." he stated, but she shook her head once more.

"If that were the case, I would be afraid of everything, since I don't truly know where any of it is. It's just, if I'm not able to touch something, like the ground, or the tree trunk, I feel like I've lost my grip on an anchor to reality. Those things are the only things that haven't changed a bit, whether I could see them or not." she finished, finally making sense.

"Okay, I think I get it. But what about me? I haven't changed any, and I do count as something, right?"

"I suppose." she teased. "But you're moving, too. The ground and the tree aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Okay, I can respect that." Jack said, shuffling alongside her. He watched the powdery fluff spray out in front of him, getting an idea. He redirected the falling snow to land in his palm, knowing she would hear him picking it up, and smoothed it into a packed ball. His feet left the ground, and Kira stopped walking when she could no longer hear his footsteps.

"Jack? Where are you?" she called, a touch of irritation in her voice. "If this is your idea of funny, it's not-" Her words cut off abruptly and her head jerked to the side, as if forced from the impact of the snowball that collided with the side of her face, her cane falling into the snow. The Winter Spirit's laughter rang out.

Her hand reached up slowly to brush the snow from her hair, a seamless poker face betraying no emotion as she stooped for her cane. Jack's laughter waned at her mirthless reaction, and he wondered if he'd offended her.

"Kira, wait, I-" he never finished, though, because the moment she heard his voice, she had zeroed in on where he was and sent the snow she had collected when retrieving her cane flying into his face with very impressive accuracy.

"Found you." she grinned, her teak eyes sparkling. For a moment, if she hadn't been holding the slender cane, not a person in the world would have believed she was blind.

"How did you...?" he trailed off, simplying watching her with an incredulous gaze.

"I told you I can find things by hearing them. I knew you'd get closer if you thought I was angry, and since you were closer when you started talking, I could tell right where you were." she explained.

"Alright, note to self," he said, rising from the ground once more. "Make no noise when throwing snow at the blind girl." then moved to the side, avoiding the snowball that sailed where he had just been.

"Damn it, Jack, that's not fair and you know it!" she complained, turning in a slow circle as her sharp hearing listened for anything to indicate where he was. Another snowball was in her hand, held ready.

"Oh, alright. Maybe a _little_ noise." he taunted, only barely missing the snowball she flung at him. As she gathered another handful of snow, he took the opportunity to gather some himself, scraping it off the tree this time.

Shje whirled at the light rustle of the snow, and her head twitched as she listened carefully. His foot managed to push the slightest bit of snow to the ground, but it was enough. Her arm cranked back and let the sphere if ice fly.

Jack tried to dodge, but the snow hit his abdomen and exploded in a poof of powdrey white.

"Gotcha." she beamed.

The wind pushed he gently around the clearing, but her ears picked up on it's near spundless whisper. She turned with him, but there was only enough noise to tell her he was trying to get behind her, but she still didn't know where he was.

"Jack, I swear-" A snowball collided with her shoulder, and a giggle burst from her lips. Her slender hands scooped up more snow, and her head was tilted downward once again as her ears searched for him.

"You'll what?" he asked, and he was answered with her snowball glancing off his shoulder.

"Maybe that?" she grinned mischeviously, reaching for the ground, but a returning missile struck the ground in front of her hands and she jerked them back. She also stumbled back, losing her footing as she did so and landed hard on her back.

Jack dropped to the ground immediately. "Kira, are you alright?" he asked, concerned she had not yet risen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said in a quiet voice, pushing up to sit upright. He reached where she sat, but she made no move to stand.

Instead, her fingers were brushing the back of her neck, before skimming her collarbone, becoming frantic.

"No, no, no!" Her hands scrabbled in the snow, looking for something.

"Whoa, what are you looking for?"Jack asked, taking a step back as she searched.

"My mother's necklace. She had let me borrow it for the day, and I was still wearing it when..." she faltered, forcing the lump back down her throat. "It's silver and has an ivory lotus flower on it. It's all I have left." she said, fingers fumbling desperately through the snow.

Jack also dropped to the ground in search of the necklace. It obviously meant quite a bit to her, as his sideways glance at her revealed a glossy shine in her eyes as the struggled to hold tears at bay.

His hand brushed something hard with a lightly bristled texture. He glanced down to see the peaks of the carved flower lightly touching his hand.

"Kira." his hand wrapped around her wrist, and he gently placed the necklace in her hand.

"Oh, thank _god_." she muttured, her fingers moving along the short chain. She fingered the clasp, before sighing in frustration.

"What is it?" he asked, and she simply held her open palm to him in reply. His hand moved the chain around for a better look, and he saw the ring on the clasp had snapped, leaving it unwearable.

"This thing's been through me falling out of three trees, and tripping over god knows how many things, yet breaks when I fall into the snow? Just _perfect."_ she muttered.

"You've fallen out of trees before?" he asked.

Her face turned to him, and he saw one eyebrow arch beneath the thick curtain of her bangs. "Jack, even people who can see fall out of trees. It happens."

He pursed his lips, but did not reply. He stood, before reaching down to grasp her wrist and pull her to her feet, but the moment he pulled, she let out a sharp gasp, pulling her hand away and falling back into the snow.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, seeing the aftershock of the pain lightly twisting her features as she cradled her wrist.

"I-I think I sprained my wrist." she grimaced. She pulled her legs close to her body and rose strait up, though slightly unsteady.

"Okay, that's it. I'm flying you back." Jack told her decidedly, picking up her cane from the snow, brushing away the thin layer that had formed.

Kira's eyes widened. "Jack, no. Please, just... let me walk. It's not that much farther." she pleaded.

"But your cane hangs around your wrist, which won't do you any good. I won't drop you, I promise." he said, walking up to her and touching her shoulder lightly. She fliched at the pressure, but she did not step away. He breath had picked up, and the silver chain swayed as her hands tremored.

"Jack, please..." she whispered.

"You'll be fine, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Not after I just got you back. But you have to trust me." he said softly. The shake in her hands picked up and she sucked in a shaky breath.

"O-okay. Just this once. But please don't go too fast!" she begged.

"I swear." He stooped down and touched the back of her knee, before scooping them out from under her. She shifted uneasily in his arms, her eyes growing wide at the absence of the ground.

"Hang on." he told her, and her fingers clenched the fabric of his hoodie, the necklace still wrapped around the slim digits. He left the ground carefully, her cane dangling from his wrist, and her breath hitched at the motion. Her face went white as they began to move foreward, but she remained silent.

There was a few minutes of tense silence as they moved swiftly through the forest, her hands gripping his sweatshirt tighter every minute, to the point Jack was certain it must be hurting her, but she still didn't react.

Beneath the cover of trees, her hands finally began to unclench as she felt their descent. She slipped from his grip, and visibly relaxed when she felt the solid assurance of the ground beneath her feet.

"Thanks, Jack. Not my favorite experiance of my life, but I appreciate it." she told him, reaching out for the cane he slipped onto her damaged hand. She carefully placed the broken necklace into her pocket, before wrapping the loop around her unfractured wrist.

It occured to him that if she... didn't have a family, where would she have been living?

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My foster home. Obviously, I couldn't stay at an orphanage without being able to see, especially when being so new to blindness. The owner's daughter, Julie, offered to take me in, and I jumped at the chance to get away from more people to tease me. I've been there ever since." she said. "It's actually not that bad. She doesn't really hover or baby me. Julie knows I can get around just fine." She reached out with the hand not wrapped around her cane, lightly touching the side of a building and following the brick around the corner.

The sky had darkened considerably, and street lamps offered small patches of light for the scant few people still on the street. For the most part, Jack simply walked with her in silence, neither haiving much to say despite the six year reunion. Eventually, they arrived at a average sized house painted a pale green with empty window boxes beneath the windows.

She pulled a set of three keys from her pocket, rinning her fingers over the grips of them, before slipping the one with a rounded end into the lock. She turned her head towards him, cracking a slight grin.

"See you around, Jack."

**And this concludes chapter one. Please, please review, because I operate off of them like a drug. Because of them, I updated Cold Insanity every day for a solid week, whereas prior to that, they had been every couple of months, so reviews mean quite a lot to me. And please tell me what it is you actually liked about the story, not just a 'good job, keep updating' or a 'I like this story'. Give me opinions and things you want to see, because I take those things to heart. Who knows, if I like your idea, I may even include it, with full credit to whomever came up with it.**

**Make my day guys, and hit that review button!**


End file.
